purple panties
by sankouu
Summary: Cronus walks in on Kankri wearing nothing but a tank top, and panties, panting his nails, and holly shit was it hot


Out of routine and boredom, Cronus was on his way to Kankri's place to ask him to hang out. He wasn't even sure if the other troll was at home, but he didn't really care. He had his headphones in, listening to music on his iPod and looking at the small town surrounding him. Earth. It was a really, well, different place, but he rather liked it. It was much more different than he pictured though. When he approached Kankri's home, which he shared with some of the other trolls, and walked up the steps, he turned his music down and knocked.

cronus was greeted to the sight of karkat who scoffed "hes in his room" is all he said before walking away from the sea dweller.

Cronus rose a brow at the younger troll, mumbling, "Vwell…Alright," he shrugged and let himself in, going straight towards Kankri's room.

as cronus walked to kankri's room the faint sound of music came through his door.

He rose a brow again, listening for a moment to the funky pop music coming from the room. He shrugged it off and opened the door, not bothering to knock first.

kankri sat at his computer quietly singing along to "how to be a heart breaker", wearing nothing but a loose red tank top, and pink panties with white lace and little crabs printed on them, painting his nails a hot pink color, he didn't seem to notice cronus walk in, "oh shoot" he said to himself when he got some of the nail polish on his finger

Cronus stood at the door and his jaw practically dropped. His unlit cigarette fell to the ground as he looked at the other troll, all prettied up and girly. And holy shit was it hot.

Kankri spun his chair around to get the nail polish remover he left on his surprisingly comfortable human bed, he then saw Cronus standing at his doorway, "Cronus!" he yelped in surprise and spun his chair back around to face his computer as fast as he could.

Cronus shut the door behind him as he stared at Kankri up and down, his brow raised. "Uh…hey there, chief," he greeted awkwardly, unable to take his eyes away from him.

"h-hello Cronus, what may i ask brings y-you here?" Kankri asked, heat quickly rising to his face, painting his cheeks bright red.

He smirked slightly as he looked at Kankri, "Just wonderin' if you'd like to hang out…but it seems you're a lil busy, huh?"

"n-no im perfectly free, j-just um, let me change and get this nail polish of, a-and then we can leave" Kankri stuttered out, why did Cronus have to come over now of all times?!

"No rush, chief," he smirked, briefly licking his lips, "In fact, why don't we stay here so you can be comfortable?"

"i s-suppose we could, but i would still like to c-change if you plan on staying for a while" Kankri said as he started to pick off the dry nail polish

"Hey, no vworries, chief, you don't gotta change," he said with a small grin, taking a step towards him. "There's nothin' wrong vwith that you're wearin'."

"i know that, b-but i dont- i um, w-well im n-not, ughhh" Kankri couldn't think of the right words to say, so he just gave up, putting his hands in his lap with a huff.

He watched the other troll become flustered and couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Embarrassed?"

"well yes im embarrassed! you walked in on me painting my nails, and wearing this, why wouldn't i be embarrassed?!" the shorter of the two brought his knees to his chest and hugged them, the strap on his tank top falling off his shoulder as he did so.

He laughed again, shaking his head, "There's nothin' really to be ashamed of, it's pretty cute."

blush rose to Kankri's cheeks yet again, he couldn't think of what to say, after a minute of silence he looked at Cronus out of the corner of his eye "do you really think it's cute?"

"Of course I do, chief," he said with a small smile, hoping it would reassure him, "Definitely prettier than most other girls I've seen. Totally cute."

a small smile crept its way to Kankri's face "thank you" he whispered.

He smiled back at him, letting his own hands rest in the pockets of his jeans, "No need to thank me, chief, I only tell the truth."

Kankri got up from his computer chair, making his way over to Cronus sheepishly, he got up on his tip toes and connected their lips, but he quickly retreated, running over and hopping onto his bed, then covering himself in his fluffy blankets in embarrassment.

Cronus stood there, trying to register what happened as the other scrambled to his bed. He lifted a tentative hand to touch his own lips as he realized that Kankri had just kissed him. He smiled a bit and walked over to the bed, "Aww, c'mon, vwhy are you hidin'?"

"because" he said quietly, face still flush.

"Because vwhy?" he asked with a brow raised as he watched the bundle on the sheets.

Kankri moved the blanket so he could poke his head out "because that was embarrassing" he said then buried his face back into his blankets.

He smiled a bit and moved so that he sat down on the edge of the bed, "Nah, I think that was pretty cute too."

Kankri poked his head out again and put his hand on Cronus' face "shhhshshsh- oh! im sorry im touching you without permission, come to think of it, i kissed out without permission to, oh no im sorry if that triggered you" he said then wrapped himself in his blankets again, and laying down on his stomach with his knees to his chest, making him look like a big fluffy turtle.

Cronus lets a small laugh escape him as he watches the other troll, "No worries, babe, I don't feel triggered or anythin', I really don't mind it."

"so…you wouldn't mind if i kissed you again?" kankri asked from under the bundle of blankets

"Nope, not at all, doll face," he said with a small grin.

Kankri hesitated but moved out of the blankets, moving so he sat in cronus' lap, he put his hands on the others jaw, connecting their lips slowly, he always loved the way the sea dwellers lips felt on his, always so soft.

He smiled against the other's lips a bit, pulling him a bit closer as he kissed him back tentatively, his arms wrapped around the smaller troll's waist.

Kankri sighed into the kiss, he moved his hands into Cronus' hair, pressing their bodies together.

He kissed him back, and when Kankri's mouth opened with the small sigh, he took the opportunity to slowly slip his tongue into Kankri's mouth.

Kankri let out a small sound when he felt cronus' tongue make its way into his mouth, he let it explore his mouth, letting sweet little sounds escape him.

Cronus continued to kiss him deeply, holding onto the other's hips as he did so, and he let his own eyes fall shut to enjoy the feeling, carefully exploring Kankri's mouth.

Kankri started grinding his hips on the others, wanting friction, this was starting to get a little bit more heated then he intended it to.

Cronus pulled away from the kiss, letting Kankri grind against him, "Eager, are vwe?" he asked with a smirk.

"i-im sorry, i c-cant help it" Kankri's voice was a little higher then usual, he was practically humping Cronus by now, desperately trying to get friction to his now unsheathed bulge and nook, his bulge painting the pink fabric of his panties red.

He smirks, and for a moment he even grinds back against Kankri before his hands are making their way up into his red tank top.

when Cronus grinds back Kankri moans loudly, arching his back, then whining when he stops, feeling the others hands go into his tank top he groans, leaning into the sea dweller, Kankri kisses and sucks on Cronus' neck, letting out little whines here and there.

He lifts his hands up into the shirt and feels along the smaller troll's soft skin. He leaned in to kiss and nip at his neck as well, placing soft, gentle bites here and there.

Kankri couldn't take the heat building up inside him any longer, he moved his hand down into the panties and grabbed his bulge, stroking it as he moans Cronus' name.

He smirks and reaches for Kankri's panties, tugging them down a bit to get a better view of his bulge. He began groping Kankri's ass and continued kissing his neck.

Kankri gasps as Cronus gropes him, "more, please, oh god Cronus, please more" Kankri whined in the others ear.

"I'll give you more, babe," he smirks, and moves a hand towards Kankri's front to rub at his bulge a bit.

Kankri's breath catches in his throat, "Cronus, i-i love you, i love you so much" kankri whispered.

"I love you too, babe," he whispers as he grasps the bulge and begins stroking it, feeling his own unsheathe.

"i-i need you in-"Kankri didn't finish his sentence, cutting himself off, feeling as though it might be to soon for a request like that.

"Just vwait a while, babe," he says, his finger running along Kankri's wet nook.

Kankri gasped as he felt Cronus' finger on his nook, his hot pink nails scratching at the others back, drawing some of his royal blood to bead up.

He grunted slightly, two of his fingers rubbing into the sensitive areas of his nook.

Kankri moaned loudly and arched his back, he was sure anyone in a 10 mile radius would be able to hear him, poor karkat.

Cronus didn't even think of anyone else hearing them and merely continued with his advances. He rubbed the opening of Kankri's nook and began sliding his finger inside.

Kankri moaned once again, he fought the urge to bounce on the others finger, he distracted himself by moving a hand up to rub one of Cronus' horns.

He bit his lip a bit to keep himself from groaning, moving his finger inside of Kankri a bit.

Kankri whimpered the sea dwellers name, rubbing his horn faster.

He let a slight groan escape him as he slowly thrust his fingers inside of the mutant.

"faster, please" Kankri whined needing more friction in his nook.

He smirked and happily obliged, starting to move his fingers faster inside of his wet and sensitive nook.

Kankri practically screamed at the burst of pleasure, he let moan after moan slip past his lips, pleas of "more" tangled in the mess of moans

He smirked, enjoying the sound of every moan he was able to get out of Kankri. He licked up his neck a bit before he slowly slid his fingers out of the eager troll's nook, his own bulge ready and eager.

Kankri whined at the loss, moving his hand away from the others horn, he slipped his hand up Cronus' shirt, felling the bit of abs he had.

Cronus let him do as he pleased while he began unbuttoning his own pants.

Kankri began to leave little kisses on Cronus' cheek, jaw line, and neck, with quiet "i love you"s between each kiss.

"I love you too, Kanny," he whispered, tugging his own pants down a bit to reveal his own bulge.

"how much do you love me?" Kankri asked, glancing down at Cronus' now free bulge, he took one of his hands out of the others shirt, and gently ran the tips of his fingers on the sea dwellers bugle.

He shuddered a bit, continuing to kiss along Kankri's neck and jawline, "A lot, Kanny…so much.."

Kankri let out a content sigh and smiled, "do you think we will be together forever?" he questioned as he gently took the others bulge into his hand, slowly pumping it.

He shuddered a bit, his hands lovingly running over Kankri's body, "I certainly hope so, babe."

"i hope so to.." Kankri said, he then connected their lips, still pumping Cronus' bulge.

He groaned slightly, then kissed Kankri deeply.

Kankri sighed into the kiss, then breaking it, quickly getting out of breath, he let go of Cronus' bulge, he then got off the others lap, laying down on his bed, spreading his legs, then pushing his panties out of the way of his nook, "Cronus, please.." he whined.

Before Cronus positioned himself, he took off his jacket and shirt, tossing them off to the side. He then got on top of Kankri, in between his legs, leaning down to kiss at his neck, "Are you ready, babe?"

Kankri bit his lip and nodded, whimpering slightly.

Cronus positioned himself between Kankri's legs, and guided his bulge to the opening of his nook. He took a deep breath and slowly let it slide into him.

Kankri gasped and then let out a humiliatingly loud moan, he quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

Cronus paused his movements for a moment, looking down at him with a smirk, "You alright there, chief?"

"i-im fine, its just, t-that was embarrassing, and l-loud" Kankri stuttered through his hand.

"S'alright," he said with a slight chuckle, leaning down to kiss his forehead, "Just try to keep it down, Karkat is probably still here."

"o-one of his friends better fucking tell him to c-come over, because i dont know how well im going to k-keep it down" Kankri said, letting a curse slip, but he could care less

Cronus smirked a bit at the curse, since it was rather rare to hear, he had to admit that it was also pretty cute. "Just try your best," he said, holding Kankri's legs up a bit, letting his bulge move inside.

"i'll-ahh t-try" Kankri said as Cronus bulge stated to move, letting out a sting of quiet moans.

As he supported Kankri's legs, he slowly began to push himself inside deeper. He didn't want to go too fast, not yet, at least until Kankri got used to it.

after a minute or two Kankri got used to the feeling, he let out a little sigh "move" he said quietly.

He nodded, then pulled his bulge out, almost all the way, before he pushed himself back in, thrusting his hips against Kankri.

Kankri bit his lip to stifle his moans, rolling his hips down, silently asking for more.

He tried to be gentle at first, but soon, he was moving his hips faster, thrusting into Kankri's nook a little more forcefully.

"oh god Cronus, faster, harder" kankri begged breathlessly, gripping the sheets tightly.

He smirked slightly, his breath becoming a bit more labored now. Without any further question, he started moving even faster, his grip on Kankri's legs tightening a bit as he shoved his bulge in deeper.

Kankri let out a high pitch squeal as he felt Cronus thrust deeper into his nook, not caring if Karkat heard them anymore.

Cronus chuckled a bit, but only continued moving at that pace, even going harder and faster, and soon, he stopped caring about whether they were heard or not.

Kankri draped his arms around Cronus' neck pulling him close, digging his hot pink nails into his skin, moaning and whining.

Cronus moved faster, biting into his neck a bit with a slight groan as he spread Kankri's legs open more to push himself in deeper.

Kankri felt the all to familiar feeling of heat coli in his stomach "Cronus, i dont k-know how much l-longer i can last.." he said breathlessly between moans.

"It's alright, babe," he breathed out, still thrusting roughly into him, "I'm close too.."

A few more thrusts and Kankri couldn't hold it anymore, spilling his candy red genetic material on himself, the bed, and Cronus, letting out a squeal.

Cronus gave one final thrust into the troll, and released his genetic material inside of him before he could pull out, groaning slightly at the sensation.

Kankri laid there breathing heavily, "my legs are going to hurt when i wake up aren't they?"

He panted a bit, chuckling a bit, "Maybe a little, sorry, babe."

"its fine" he said lazily, his eyes getting heavier by the the second, "i think im going to fall asleep Cronus" he said quietly with a yawn.

He pulled away from him and laid down next to him, "No problem, just sleep if you have to," he said, offering him a small smile.

Kankri sighed, rolling to his side to cuddle into Cronus, "i love you" he said quietly.

Cronus felt a small smile tug on his lips as he gently began to pet Kankri's dark, wavy hair, "I love you too, babe."

Kankri purred into the others neck as he drifted into sleep, he was so lucky to have Cronus as a matesprit, he always felt safe with him.

Cronus smiled as he felt the gentle vibration of the other's purring against him. With that feeling, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off.


End file.
